


Paint Me Flattered

by no_dang_idea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Artist!Virgil (kinda), Cute, Fluff, Painting, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_dang_idea/pseuds/no_dang_idea
Summary: Prompt given by an Instagram follower:"Virgil's been cooped up in his room and Roman is legitimately worried but when he teleports inside Virgil's room he's just been painting, and when Virgil notices Roman he gets embarrassed"





	Paint Me Flattered

Roman frowned slightly as he sat down at the table for dinner, looking at the moral and logical sides, then to the empty chair between them. “...Is Virgil not coming again?” he asked.

Patton shrugged slightly. “When I told him that dinner was ready and we could wait for him if he wanted, he said he was busy and he’d be down tomorrow.”

The prince frowned down into his soup. Virgil hadn’t shown up to a single meal in the past three days--and while it wasn’t necessary for them to eat for survival, they usually at least all sat down at dinnertime together, at the request of Patton. He ate his soup quietly and got up while Patton and Logan talked to each other about the script that was being put together for their next video. Patton nodded slightly to Roman when the prince thanked him for the meal and put his bowl away before heading upstairs.

Roman found himself in front of a dark door with a slightly childish-looking “Keep Out!” sign on it, accompanied by skull and crossbones. He chuckled softly at it, then sobered and listened to see if he could hear anything through the door.

It was silent, but the walls weren’t exactly paper either. He bit his lip slightly as he weighed his options, then did something they usually didn’t do in respect for privacy--he teleported into the room.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darker atmosphere of the room, he noticed a smell that he usually didn’t associate with the anxious trait and couldn’t quite put his finger on. Roman walked forward slightly and glanced at the wall, realizing that the Nightmare Before Christmas posters weren’t the only decoration at the moment. There were several canvases that seemed to be hanging to dry--wet paint, that’s what the smell was! He looked a bit closer at one that seemed to be lots of flames.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!”

Roman turned around with a shriek, back hitting the wall and thankfully not touching any of the paintings. Virgil had spatters of paint on his jeans, arms, and face. He was blushing dark. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, Princey?”

The creative trait smiled sheepishly. “I was worried about you, you haven’t come out of your room in half a week... but you were just in here painting?” He looked at the canvas sitting on an easel, on the other side of the room.

“Shut up, I know it’s stupid and they suck. That’s why I was doing it alone and not letting you guys come and see them.” Virgil crossed his arms. “I already feel dubious enough about my little amount of talent, I don’t need you telling me that they’re--”

“They’re fantastic,” Roman interrupted, looking at the ones on the wall again. “...Is that the dragon scene from Sleeping Beauty? I thought I’d recognized it!”

Virgil stammered for a moment and blushed. “...Sorry, what?”

The prince smiled widely. “I think that they’re super cool, and you’re really good at painting! I didn’t know you could draw...” 

“Yeah, well. I kind of hid it from you guys.” Virgil nervously glanced at the canvas that was being worked on. Roman followed his gaze and his jaw dropped.

“Is... is that me?”

The anxious side tried to stammer out an excuse, but it was undoubtedly a picture of Roman. The white against red, and he’d put too much detail into the face for it to be anyone else. He just nervously followed the subject of his art across the room, fearing what he would say about it. Surely Roman would insist it didn’t do him justice, that it was sloppy and didn’t capture--

“I’m shocked, Virgil. That is amazing.” Roman turned to him with a smile. “You’re such a great artist.”

“What? No I’m not. Shut up.” Virgil was clearly very flustered.

“Make me.”

He blushed more and protested weakly until Roman pulled him into a hug.

“Honestly, I’m also really glad you weren’t hiding yourself away because something bad was going on.” He ran a hand through Virgil’s hair until the anxious side relaxed in the hug. “Finding out you’re the next Da Vinci is just a bonus.”

Virgil pulled away slightly. “...You said Da Vinci because he was gay, didn’t you?” he asked with a grin.

Roman kissed his forehead, smirking as he watched the other side freeze and blush again. It was a good look on him, the prince thought. “You bet I did, Leo Da Virgil.” He screamed as his face was suddenly streaked with a very wet red paintbrush.

~~~

For his next birthday Roman was given a painting of two arms pressed together, one with a white sleeve and the other black and purple. The pinkies of the two hands were linked together.

He gave Virgil a kiss thank you and the canvas replaced his favourite Disney poster.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute huh? I'll probably post short things for a while and maybe, if you're lucky, there will be another long fic starting some time in 2019...  
> :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
